


sᴡᴇᴇᴛ ʙᴜᴛ ᴘsʏᴄʜᴏ ✰

by honeydewtheEP (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/honeydewtheEP
Summary: She was almost perfect. Almost.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Reader
Kudos: 9





	sᴡᴇᴇᴛ ʙᴜᴛ ᴘsʏᴄʜᴏ ✰

Y/n looked up at the building. Big letters on it announced that it was Hawkins High School. This was the right place. Y/n nervously looked around.

***

Martin Brenner smiled eerily at the girl after she showed him her astonishing capability to kill. She had merely snapped and the guards had went limp. Nothing came from them anymore, no pulse, and not even the lightest twitch of the eye. They were gone forever.

“How did you do it?” Dr. Brenner questioned the girl. “Was it hard?”

“No sir. I just snapped.” The girl wiped the blood from her nose, revealing the number nine on her wrist.

“Good, good. Run more tests on her, see what else she is capable of!” Dr. Brenner shouted at one of the scientists standing close to him.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea. If she’s that powerful-.”

“Do it!” The doctor snapped at him. “Go with that scientist.” Brenner ordered eyes blazing as he turned to the girl. 

“Yes sir.” Nine quietly said as she walked in the direction she was supposed to go. 

After a series of tests, the lab found something new about her. They called Dr. Brenner in.

“Her brain is able to reach information and facts that most people wouldn’t know. Ask her where she is right now.” The scientist urged.

“Where are you?” Brenner turned to the girl.

“Hawkins, Indiana.” The girl said almost robotically.

“Shit. Can you stop all of her from knowing all of this? I’ve never told her where she is.” Brenner asked

“No, you see when we tapped into her brain, it took control of itself and now it can’t be stopped.” The scientist spoke, trying to remain calm under Brenner’s intense gaze. 

“You fool!” Brenner was full of rage. “Kill him.” He ordered Nine.

“Yes sir.” She stepped forward and snapped, making the man instantly die. Nine then started to cry. “Did I just murder someone?” Her brain started to tell her what she had done.

“No.” Brenner answered, face cold. “You followed orders and that is good.” He started walking away. “I want her locked up. She is a potential threat to us.” He muttered to the guards as he walked by. 

The guards grabbed Nine and threw her into a room, a dark room, a room used to kill.

Nine stayed in that room for five full years, making her 18 when she broke out and ran away. She started going by Y/n as soon as she was free.

***

Y/n entered the parking lot of Hawkins High School. Her brain was going off about everything. She passed a group full of pretty girls and good looking guys. Her brain said ‘popular group, better stay away.’ She then walked away. She saw a really cute guy, but once again her brain told her to stay away. He had a cigarette in his mouth and tight jeans. His hair was long and messy and he had a very flashy car. Y/n started to stare even after she got several warnings from her brain, but eventually looked away. He was just a guy anyway. It’s not like she even had a chance. She was only a somewhat good talker because somehow her brain told her what to say. So when she entered that class and the teacher asked her to state her name and where she was from she froze. ‘You’re Y/n and your from a different part of Indiana.’ Y/n’s brain repeated over and over until she could manage to get it out.

“I’m Y/n and I’m from a different part of Indiana.” Y/n shyly said as she tucked a string of hair behind her ear.

“Lovely, now take a seat next to Mr. Harrington.” The teacher motioned to a guy who was fidgeting with his pencil. He obviously wasn’t paying attention.

Y/n nodded and headed to the empty seat. She took out the folder and pencil she had bought after she robbed that old man. It wasn’t a good thing, but Y/n needed to go to school so she could blend in and hide. She knew that the evil men would be after her soon. She’d only escaped four days ago and she didn’t want to kill anyone else. She slowly started to drown out what her teacher was saying. She was doodling on her folder.

“Ms. Y/n, what is the answer?” That snapped Y/n back to reality.

‘45 to the second power’. Her brain told her.

“45 to the second power.” Y/n repeated.

“Very good.” The teacher seemed satisfied for the most part and turned away to start teaching again.

“How’d you do that?” The Mr. Harrington guy asked Y/n. “You weren’t paying attention, you were just drawing whatever that is.” He looked at Y/n’s picture of the lab in mild disgust.

Y/n just shrugged and went back to drawing. She didn’t want to reveal anything to anyone.

The real problem came during lunch. Everyone had somewhere to sit, but Y/n didn’t. She saw the Harrington guy sitting by the popular group and the nice girl she met in chemistry was sitting by a guy with brown hair. They were hovering over something on the table. The guy from the parking lot was sitting by many girls. Y/n just stood there. She didn’t feel like eating and she wanted to run away. She was such a phony, trying to get others to like her.

“Does Ms. Perfect need a table?” A voice from behind her asked, teasingly. It was the guys from the parking lot.

Y/n nodded, trying to remain calm. The last time someone was so close to her, she had murdered them.

“Well too bad, you’re not going to find one.” He laughed. It reminded her of the way that the doctor had laughed in the lab. It scared her. 

Y/n felt heat rising to her cheeks and she ran. She wasn’t embarrassed, she was mad, but whenever she was mad, she would tend to kill. She didn’t even have to snap anymore. She sat outside wishing she was normal and that whatever she used to be would just vanish. She left the parking lot and made her way the the little shed she’d made for herself, but something this time caught her eye. She saw another structure. She was curious. How had she not seen it before? As she made her way towards it she read it. It said Castle Byers.


End file.
